Heartless lover
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Zexion gets an apprentice to look after, after Roxas finally becomes a member of the organization. Zexion's goal is to make sure the female under him progresses and does sink down to a mindless puppet. But what he doesn't know is the link between the two of them and one other that he meets because of the fate the world Radiant Garden had made when the experiment happened.
1. Xemnas

_**A/n: Alright so I'm going to totally re-do this, I can't believe how immature and stupid this story had turned into due to my own emotions and lack of knowledge, so because of what I know now I'm going to re-do this and hope for the best. It'll start off with how the girls came to be in the organization then from there how Iuengxvere and Arxinas got to be with who they were with. So let's get right to it shall we? I own nothing but my lovely oc Arxinas and idea**_

 _[Chapter one: Xemnas]_

Xemnas had been told that two females with no purpose in their lives were wondering around twilight town. The first he found was the elder of the two Arxinas, she was given to Zexion as an apprentice and given the task to go with him on missions when he had to leave out for Recon missions. She watched emotionlessly as she never spoke or showed any sign of learning what he taught her.

Zexion thought that the fact she kept her hood over her head all the time as skeptical as they went on recon missions together until one time a Large body heartless rammed into her and knocked her off of her feet. She didn't ever liked being touched which when he saw that she had been knocked off of her feet he watched her to see just what would happen to her.

She got up and the only thing he saw in her eyes was something that could be known as anger. In her hand was a two sided blade that was black and dark purple, she charged right for the large body as her hood slid off of her head revealing her medium length brown hair and her brown eyes or at least one of them. Her left eye was covered by her bangs which went down part of her face.

After that recon she kept her hood down, she still didn't talk though. He had no other choice but to question her about it. He summoned her to the library where the two sat on the couch and he looked to her seriously.

"Why don't you talk Arxinas?"

"You've never up to now given me a reason to. What do you dislike how I am sir?" She asked with a raised eyebrow

He was silent for a bit before he sighed and rubbed between his eyes. "You've been here for almost an entire year, if I didn't get any progress with you, you'd be turned into a dusk Arxinas. I don't believe you want that."

She shook her head. "I do apologize, is this all you wish to talk to me about?"

He shook his head before he tapped his chin in thought. "How much of your past have you remembered?"

"Up to the part that I was separated from my younger sister after our world was totally destroyed and we ended up in Twilight Town."

"What was her name?"

"Well I called her Guen, but her full name is Guenivere."

"I'd ask you if you worry for her but we have no hearts, so that's an irrelevant question to you."

"I still try to remember how it was to care for her." Arxinas said sadly looking down

"Xigbar found her and just today she is being placed into the organization. Would you like to see her?"

She sat up straight and nodded her head. "Yes, I'd like that very much!"

With Iuengxvere she was sitting in a big white room that she knew she had to find blue paint and paint it all different colors of blue. She was told to wait there by a blond male that had spikey hair. She had no idea why until she saw a brunette woman come into the room with a dark blue haired male.

The two went up to the girl and the male spoke first.

"Hello Iuengxvere how are you today?" He asked

"I'm fine Zexion, who's she?" Iuengxvere asked

"She's...well. Why don't you tell her?" Zexion said as he looked between the two women.

"My name is Arxinas, you might remember me as Rina."

She thought for a moment and her eyes went wide. "S-Sissy?!"

Arxinas nodded her head. "Yup, the one and only."

She got up and hugged her elder sister and tears went down her face. Zexion didn't understand how it was possible since they had no hearts which meant that they couldn't feel emotions. He had a feeling there was something that was going straight over his head but he had no idea what though.

"Arxinas, come now. We have a mission we need to go on. You can speak with her later."

"Okay, I did make a promise." She said as she looked to Zexion.

The two then left and went to Neverland where they did recon there. Zexion took note of how she was acting before she met her sister and how she acted afterwards. Zexion saw that the female had changed how she was totally and completely. It seemed like her sister was her motivation.

He didn't understand just how siblings worked due to being a single child and from his own knowledge being adopted. So he really didn't understand how the two females acted like.


	2. Xigbar

**_A/n: I own nothing but my oc and idea_**

[Chapter two: Xigbar]

While Arxinas and Zexion where on a mission Iuengxvere roamed around the entire castle until she was stopped by Demyx who had wondered a bit about the young woman who was rumored to be the younger sister of an already existing organization member in training. He wanted to see for himself what the female was like. Whether she was the same or if she was different from that of her sister.

He had seen for himself how Arxinas had become as emotionless and as mute as the first day she came to the organization thanks to Xigbar finding him. Of course he had no idea why the two were found roaming around Twilight town though, it made him curious about the two women and went to speak with the younger one to see if he could get anything from her.

He stopped her in a hall where he closed her off from going into a room with a grin on his face as he looked into her brown eyes. "Hey cutie, mind if I talk with you for a moment?"

Iuengxvere looked to him curiously with a raised eyebrow. "What do you want?" She asked curiously as she looked up at the blond haired male.

"Its about the rumor I heard about you and Arxinas being related is that true?" Demyx asked

"Yes, she is my elder sister by four years. She and I have a very close bond which due to that strong bond when our world was destroyed only we survived. I don't know much beyond that due to still remembering most of my past self."Iuengxvere said sadly

"So do you know what is up with her and not talking?" Demyx asked curiously

"Why are you so interested in my elder sister for?"

Demyx could see that even though she was the younger one of the two she was standing up and protecting her sister. He placed his hands up in defense.

"I just wanted to be-friend her that's all. But its hard when she doesn't talk."

"She does, I heard her speak with VI not that long ago. It seems like he has been trusted by her, you see my sister has always had trouble trusting people and due to the fact that the reason she protected me was because I was the only one she trusted...her trusting anyone here will be difficult. VI has a lot of pressure on him to keep the respect and trust that my sister holds in him. If you wish for my sister to trust you, you must make it so she has a reason to."Iuengxvere explained before she pushed him out of the way and went into the room he was blocking

Demyx looked to her from behind and slapped himself when he stared at her butt swaying as she walked. She stopped half way in the room and she looked to him. "Oh and if you keep staring at me I will pierce out your eyes."

He stood up straight before he left only to hear the laughing voice of Xigar as he passed through the halls.

"Looks like the newbie just told you off there Demyx, how is it that you even want to 'be-friend' such a strange girl like Arxinas?" Xigbar asked as he crossed his arms

Demyx stopped walking and looked up to Xigbar. "Really xiggy? you and your eavesdropping, I guess you can say that I have a plan that I want to do but I need Arxinas to approve of it since it involves her sister."

"A strange kid like you actually has a plan? Never thought I hear the day you'd do something other than play that sitar of yours." Xigbar teased

"There's more to me than playing my sitar but don't you have a job you need to do? and you call me a slacker."

"Me slack off? As if. I'm resting for a bit, after finding Arxinas and Iuengxvere I want to rest up for a bit before going out again." Xigbar said as he jumped down and appeared in front of Demyx. "So what is this plan of yours?"

"Even though we don't have hearts...I feel something really strange when I was around Iuengxvere that I want to talk to Arxinas about. But I don't want her to be angered at me for doing anything without her approval." Demyx said nervously

"Why should you need approval to speak with my sister for you slacker?" Arxinas asked seriously as she was walking beside Zexion as they had came back from their mission

"Oh! uh...Hello Arxinas!" Demyx said with a smile

"Cut the shit slacker, what do you want that you are kissing ass for?" Arxinas asked unamused

Xigbar laughed a bit and left, he knew better than to be around an angered woman. Demyx coward in his boots before he spoke. "Arxinas...Will you allow me to date your sister?"

Arxinas's eyes narrowed as her hands clutched tightly. "She just joined you stupid moron, you have no idea what she is like or what she really is like. In any regards we have no hearts so 'dating' is out of the question for any one of us! If you 'feel' something for my sister Iuengxvere then its only a backlash of an emotion you once had for someone. Your heart is fooling you no more no less. Stay away from my sister."

"You're a hypocrite you know that right?" Demyx asked

"Why do you say that?"

"You say we can't feel anything yet you are getting protective of your sister."

"I'm the only one here who has a sibling and remembers them. I have a bond that not even darkness can break with my sister. Her and I were the only ones left from our world that we remember. I have no idea why or how come we were spared but I refuse to let anyone get anywhere close to her." Arxinas said before she pushed him out of her way. "You even think about getting near her and I will end your life myself, I don't care at what cost it will take from me, no one gets near my sister without getting past me first."

She then walked through the hall alone as Zexion shook his head. "You are an idiot, no wonder you are only on Recon."

"What?"

"Today I was able to reach out to Arxinas and make her see that her staying mute would have turned her into dust and leave her sister defenseless due to the fact that no one has been appointed as her teacher yet. Iuengxvere was just recently placed within the organization. You asking her such a question placed her on edge and made her hate you...so to speak."

"Oh and you know everything about that girl?" Demyx asked as he pointed towards the direction that Arxinas went

"Not everything, but enough to call her a companion and a comrade here." Zexion said as he went past Demyx.

He went into the meeting room where Arxinas was already talking about the mission. After she was done talking Xemnas looked to her for a moment.

"Tell me Arixnas, how much of your past life do you remember?"

She thought for a moment before she looked down. "Too much of it to be sane, I know why and how I came to be this way. Why do you ask Superior?"

"Tell me where did your somebody live before?"

"Radiant Garden."

Zexion froze a bit when he heard the female speak, he didn't think anyone else in the organization ever came from that place. How come those two were found in Twilight town if they had come from the same world as him and the other five that made up the first six in the organization?

He looked to Arxinas in curiosity as he heard the two speak with one another. Xemnas looked to her in the same curiosity.

"Tell me Arixnas how is it that you two came to be in Twilight town then?"

Arxinas took out a moon shard from her pocket. "I acquired this from a wizard before the world disappeared. I was going to run off but my younger sister convinced me to take her with me. As we left we were caught in the destruction of the world and it bounced us to Twilight town."

"Does it work still?"

"I don't know sir, I haven't tried it since I came here."


	3. Xaldin

**_A/n: I own nothing but my oc_**

[Chapter three: Xaldin]

After the meeting all were summoned to eat so they could rest up for the missions they had the following day. All but a few actually spoke; Zexion, Arxinas and Ixuengvere all never spoke a word until Arixnas passed out leaning towards her left which was where Roxas sat. He freaked out a bit as he felt the female leaning against him, but didn't have to worry long due to her sister pulling her off of him and against her.

"Sis! Sis! C'mon don't do this to me now! Is it that hard for you to not pass out while I'm here?!" Ixuengvere asked in a panic

"What's wrong with her?" Vexen asked

"Ever since we were kids she's always had trouble with her body over heating on her due to stress or pain. We came from an abusive family that would have done anything and everything to kill her. I was the only one who did anything to keep her from leaving or dying. She always passes out in a coma like state for days on end until her body heals her. But I don't know if here if she'll even awaken again." Ixuengvere said in a panic. "Damn it sis why didn't you tell me what was wrong with you?!"

Vexen went up to her and he picked up the young brunette from her sister. "I'll see what I can do to help her out, having sisters that have any type of bond is very rare especially in a place like this. Come down after you get done eating and hopefully I'll have a result for you."

Ixuengvere nodded her head. "Okay thank you."

She looked down at the last bit of her food in concern for her sister as everyone looked to her. Zexion was the first to speak up. "Is it that difficult for you to deal with on your own Ixuengvere?"

She looked up and looked to the Cloak schemer "No its not that at all, my sister. She has this knack of hiding everything from everyone. I don't believe she really understands just what she gets herself into at times. The mission you two went on...How much did she do for it?"

Zexion was quiet for a moment before he closed his eyes and sighed. "She wouldn't allow me to do anything, she chose to do it all on her own. I have to say I never saw her act how she had today."

"I see...that would explain her coma now. How much of a beating did she take?"

Zexion was quiet again. "I believe she was hiding all of her pain, she had been thrown around into buildings a lot. She refused to have me help her."

Ixuegvere placed her hands over her face before she sighed. "Sis...you dummy." She muttered to herself.

"So are you two like incest lovers or something?" Larxene asked

"No, just we have a bond between us that is very strong, she knows everything about me as I know everything about her. I see things she doesn't see and vise versa. I guess you can say we are Ying and Yang. But how we both became to be in this place is a total mystery to me."

"Your sister had mentioned a lot to me about how you two became to be how you are now. It seems like she speaks truth." Xemnas said making everyone look to him

"Well she is a truth bringer." Ixuengvere said with a nod

"Arixnas number 14 the truth bringer." Xemnas said as he stood up. "Ixuengvere when your sister wakes up, I would like for you to be with her and Zexion on their next mission. You are to keep your sister from being in this coma she's in now."

She nodded her head making her brown hair go over her eyes. "Yes sir."

He then left and she ate the rest of her food in silence before leaving to Vexen's lab where she saw her sister being hooked up to machines. Seeing her in such a state made her realize just how much her sister worried her. How she felt that worry she had no idea but she did. She went up to the Blond Scientist as she kept her hands in front of her.

"IV how is my sister?" Ixuengvere asked

"Her condition is most rare, its puzzling me how to get her to wake. Its like her mind has completely shut off from the rest of her body, yet she has a pulse and shows signs of life." IV said as he looked through papers.

"Your sister from the sound of it, is in a coma. She must be finally remembering the last thing to complete her as one of us, she will be fine Ixuengvere. But until then I would like to place you through the same missions your sister went through so that way when she wakes, she will have you to count on in battle." Zexion said as he entered the room

Ixuengvere looked to the Cloak schemer and she sighed. "Are you sure that she'll be okay?"

"Yes, this has happened to all of us at one point in time but not to the degree that it has happened to her. I assure you that this is normal and one day it will happen to you as well." Zexion said with his arms crossed as he nodded his head

She frowned as she looked to him with a sadden expression before looking to the young brunette woman who was her sister lying on a silver table with wires hooked up to her. "I hope she doesn't freak out over it when it does. I don't wish for her to be sadden by my natural state."

"She has been informed before hand about it when she had first came here. No one dared to tell you because of the fact that no one knew how your sister would react to you." Vexen said as he turned to speak to her

"Obviously seeing that I am fine has made her speak and progress here." Ixuengvere said before she sighed and looked to VI "Can we go now? I wish to be strong for my sister so she doesn't have to protect me."

He nodded his head and left with her. Their mission was to go to a world called Vena and take out any heartless they see there and recon the world to see just what exactly the world was. Due to the fact that it was a new world and she was a newbie not only did VI go with her but IX went with them as well. The three went to the world and it seemed like a desert from where they had came from.

Ixuengvere looked up at the sky only to see Two moons in the sky. One was Red as the other was Green.

"How in the name of cookies is that possible?" Ixuengvere asked

"Depends on what you're asking about?" A unfamiliar voice said behind them.

The three looked behind them to see a young female with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing a raggy dress with no shoes on. Her fingers on both of her hands were bandaged up and her ankles had bracer wraps around them.

"...You look just like her." Ixuengvere said softly as her eyes went wide.

Zexion took initiative to ask questions to the female they saw before them. "The moons is what she was referring to...Who are you?" Zexion asked

"Ah, You question about the queen and kings moon. Seeing as you are outsiders I can see how seeing them is questionable. My name is Serena Monarch, a pleasure to meet the three of you. Have you come here in peace or as an act of war?"

"We come here in peace I assure you." Zexion said as he stepped forward. "Tell me how come this place looks like a giant desert?"

"It is what you think it is. All people live below the ground due to the radiation of the sun being too much for anyone to bare. The only time we come up is if it is night time...and that is even rare."

"I see, have you come across any dark like creatures Miss Monarch?" Zexion asked

She shook her head. "But I have heard a lot of rumors from Empress Gina about Emperor Avery becoming a man of darkness, maybe there you can find what you seek."

"Are the genders here divided Serena?" Ixuengvere asked as she placed down her hood

Serena looked to her and her eyes went wide in shock. "My stars...you look like the princess!"

"Princess?" The three said in confused


	4. Vexen

**_A/n: I don't own anything but my oc and idea_**

[Chapter Four: Vexen]

The brunette female nodded her head. "Yes. Please follow me. There is a lot you must know before speaking to the empress and emperor."

They nodded their heads and followed after the female. Zexion walked beside her to get as much information out of her as he could. "So what exactly is this place?"

"Its a mecha world, here if you control a sky mecha you have power. The bigger the mecha the more power you have."

He looked to her confused. "Mecha?"

"Its a type of machine." She said before she got a small key from her pocket and unlocked an invisible door that only she could see.

As she did so they could all see that it lead downwards. Zexion saw from where they were that the stair way down was all stone and torches lit up the way down the stone steps. The trio followed behind her and she lead them down a dirt path as the three of them could tell that it was a lot cooler in temperature as it got darker to see as well. Serena then took them into a single brick house and once they were all inside she closed and locked the door before she placed the curtains and blinds down as she turned the oil lamp within the room on.

The trio saw that the house she lived in was smaller inside than it looked outside. She motioned for them to sit on the couch and they did. Serena then sat down on a wooden stool as she looked to the trio of nobodies.

"Any questions you may have will have to wait till I get done with explaining this world." Serena said as she sighed

"Do you mind if I record what you say to us Serena?" Zexion asked

She shook her head. "I don't mind at all."

Zexion nodded his head as he got an empty book out and began to write what he had seen with Iuengxvere and Demyx before he motioned for her to speak. She nodded her head before she spoke as calmly as she could.

"This world is broken up in three parts. The strong female section which is being controlled and ran by Empress slash queen Gina. Sadly the 'queen' is my mother and at times I have been told to work there if I am needed. Then there's the strong male section which is being controlled and ran by the Emperor slash king Avery. He's my father, for a period of time I had been capture and place there for years...which is sad that I didn't want to leave that place but was forced to by a friend of mine. Now the last is a newer section which we are in now called sanctuary. It is a peace place between the two and it is ran by my friend Inzeo who lives here with me. " Serena said before she heard the door unlock and open.

"Rena, why did you lock the door again you know that- oh that's why." A male who looked like Zexion but with different clothing said as he came into the sitting area and looked at all of them.

"Ienzo I found these three top side. They are new comers so I thought I'd take them in and tell them about this place." Serena said with a smile

Ienzo looked at the three before he crossed his arms. "Don't give her a hard time, now may I ask you three's names?" Ienzo asked

"Ienzo I'm Iuengxvere and on either side of me is Zexion and Demyx." Iuengxvere said as she pointed to boys on either side of her.

"Nicely met...Iuengxvere I highly suggest you keep your hood up while you are here otherwise you will be mistaken for our princess, her name is Princess Guenivere." Ienzo said seriously

"Okay? So I've seen the double ganger of my sister, Zexion and now I'm hearing about my own. What about this idiot?" Iuengxvere asked as she pointed to Demyx

"Hey! I am not!" Demyx said pouting

Ienzo's eyes widen as he heard Demyx speak before he chuckled. "The male you speak of is named Myde and he is the betrothed of the princess picked out for her by the empress and emperor." Ienzo said with a smile

She face palmed herself. "Oh so help me sis...You have got to be kidding me! Does the princess know of the male she is about to get herself mixed up with?"

Ienzo shook his head. "She doesn't yet know of the fate that awaits her."

Iuengxvere thought for a moment and rose an eyebrow at the two. "Wait if my other self is a princess and Serena you said your mother was the empress then doesn't that make you a princess as well?"

Serena frowned as she looked down sadly at the floor. Ienzo went beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder as he looked to the young nobody. "It does but because she was deflowered during the time of the big war that happened years ago she cannot take her place as princess. She was disowned by her mother and father."

Iuengxvere got up angered and annoyed. She went up to her sisters double ganger and made her look up to her.

"Listen here Serena, I know a girl who is just like you emotions and all who I am very close to. You remind me of her to the cue and I can tell you this much whatever you are thinking in that head of yours is all wrong. If you were trash or even the slightest bit ugly you wouldn't have such a great guy like Ienzo as your friend. I bet you the reason you were cast aside because of jealousy." Iuengxvere said seriously

Serena looked to the young nobody in awe as she sniffled a bit. "S-So what should I do?"

"Stop going to their calls when they 'need' you. Live your life how you want to."


	5. Lexaeus

**_A/n: I own nothing but my Oc and Idea_**

[Chapter five: lexaeus]

Serena said nothing, she only hugged the young nobody and cried. She hadn't spoken with her sister in years since being disowned. She feared the worse for her but had no way of getting her away from the devil she had called a mother. Zexion knew that there was probably something controlling both the King and queen, which was probably why they were sent there to begin with.

"Iuengxvere, I need you to find a way to get to the queen. If you happen to see a dark aura around her you need to find a way to knock it out of her." Zexion said as he got up

"What?! I don't even know what my weapon is! What makes you think that I'll be able to do something like that?!"

He chuckled lightly before he smiled. "You are like your sister no doubt, she had doubt about finding her weapon as well. Even if she didn't speak it I knew she had doubt about it. Just think about this as a way of saving your sister from harm."

Iuengxvere glared at the male. "What the hell makes you think that I'd be able to do something like that?!"

"I have faith in you. I have to do the same with the king." Zexion said seriously

She sighed "Fine. Serena I need you to take me to the way of where the princess and queen are."

"I...uhm...okay?"

"Ienzo, you're going to have to show Zexion and Demyx where to go."

"Right, but at the moment most of the people are asleep, so we're going to have to do so in the morning. As of now the three of you can sleep here...unless you don't sleep at all." Ienzo said curiously

"We do, just not a lot." Zexion said before Demyx could speak up

Iezno left them be as he went to bed as Serena allowed Iuengxvere to sleep beside her. As she lied down beside the brunette she pulled up the sleeves of the shirt she wore.

"How did I know you'd have marks on you like this...does it hurt you this much Serena?" Iuengxvere asked

She cried as she held on to the young nobody. "It hurts not to be loved by anyone."

"Now that's shit, Ienzo loves you. Why else would he have been around you for this long?"

She placed her head even more into the nobodies chest. "I'm afraid of him leaving me for good." She said muffled

Iuengxvere pulled her up and took her to in front of Ienzo room only to hear him moaning, then Serena's name came out of his mouth. Serena blushed as she looked to Iuengxvere who smirked.

"Go ahead, you know you want to."

Serena slipped into the male's room as Iuengxvere went into the living room only to see that Demyx was asleep and Zexion was still up writing.

"Hey Zexion, mind me asking you something about my sister?" She asked

He stopped writing and looked up to her. "Yes, what is it?"

"Do you worry for her?"

Hearing that question made him wonder just what brought it up, even though he did worry for the brunette girl, he knew that a 'relationship' was never going to happen as long as they were both in the organization. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Why do you care about something that we cannot feel?"

"Oh don't give me that shit! I saw how your eyes turned from emotionless to concern as I was worrying for Arixnas! You can't fucking tell me that you don't feel shit for her!"

He rubbed between his eyes and sighed. "Fine, yes I do. But she's in the hands of Vexen who even before I was in the organization took care of me as a child. I know he wouldn't do anything to harm her."

"If we weren't brain washed to know that we can't feel anything, would you want to be with her?"

He turned himself to look to her fully. "Why does it matter to you so much if I care for her or not?"

"She had been in the organization for half a year under your watch, you had time to develop a bond with her. I want to know if by chance my sister were to find something she liked in you if you'd share those same feelings with her."

He sighed before he closed his eyes. "Yes, I would. But at this moment she's in a coma. I can't do anything about it at the moment."

She smiled and leaned against the wall. "Well I can assure you soon enough that she'll be showing a lot to you. Just keep having faith in my sister alright?"

He nodded his head as he went back to writing. "Did you find anything out from Serena?"

"In what regards?"

"In any regards."

She smirked. "She has the crush from hell on Ienzo and he had been hiding that he loved her. They're currently together in his room."

He stopped writing and averted his eyes a bit from the lower nobody. "Well this is awkward."

Iuengxvere scoffed. "No shit. Serena reminds me so much of my sis its scary and knowing she's with someone who looks like you. I don't know what to think of it."

"Tomorrow ask Serena about her past and write it down in this." Zexion said as he handed her a small book and a pen.

"Why so you can get with my sister faster?" Iuengxvere teased

"No, we need to get information on each one of the people here. Since she's the first we've met up with, she's one of the few we're going to have to take note of."

She scoffed again. "Oh please, don't lie to me. You seriously think that I'll believe that bull shit after what you told me earlier? Ha! you got nerves."

"Just please do this, I'd do it myself but I feel uncomfortable asking a lady about her past knowing that she's been through so much."

"So you do have a kind side." She teased

He sighed and face palmed himself. "Please just do this for me? I know its strange of me to ask you on your first mission but there's no other way for me to get it done."

"Alright, Alright fine." She said as she placed them in her pocket.

She then looked to Demyx who was snoring as he was asleep on the couch. "I can't believe my double ganger is going to be married to that dumb asses double ganger. Why him out of all people?"

Zexion chuckled a bit. "You don't like him Iuengxvere?"

"He's annoying, immature and too loud for my liking."

He tried not to show that what she said amused him. "He's not always like that, he's just trying to show off. Trust me on that. I've been around him long enough to know just what he's like."

She sighed and rubbed between her eyes. "I hope he realizes showing off to me isn't going to make me interested in him in the slightest. I don't like flirtatious people nor people who think that acting cool will actually make me want to be around them."

"I'll speak to him about it in the morrow. For now try to sleep, you'll need it."

"Calling the kettle black, for my sis's sake, try to sleep."

He pushed away from the table he was at and went to the other couch. "For her sake I guess I can try."

Iuengxvere left and went to Serena's room as she heard the couple a room apart. Even though she knew she sparked it, she was sorta hoping they'd be asleep already. Which didn't happen for another half hour, which was when she fell asleep.


	6. Zexion

**_A/n: I own nothing but my oc and idea_**

[Chapter six: Zexion]

The next day the trio split up, Ienzo's mood changed from the night before and Zexion noted it. So he spoke up about it.

"You seem different than you were yesterday." Zexion said as they walked a path that was all brick.

"Yeah, Serena and I finally stopped going around our feelings." Ienzo said with a smile

"How long had you known her before you started to like her?"

"Hm, I guess it was after a year of her being under my watch when she was kidnapped from her mother. I had began to have a lot of feelings for her since she ranted to me about her time with her mother and siblings all the time."

"How many siblings does she have?"

"One elder brother, two elder sisters and three younger sisters. Her brother is next in line to take over as emperor as Guenivere is in line to take over as empress. Her elder sisters had disgraced themselves too much to be next in line." Ienzo said in though

"That's just messed up, how is it that this place even runs like this?" Demyx asked

Ienzo stopped and looked back to the both of them. "That's very easy to solve. Look above." Ienzo said as he pointed upwards

They looked up which made Demyx coward in his boots.

"W-What are they?"

"Mecha machines, only those blessed by those in charge can pilot one of those. They are very dangerous the bigger they are." Ienzo said with a sigh

"Have you ever pilot one of them before?" Zexion asked

Ienzo shook his head. "I refused to because those things scare Rena, I refuse to add on to her trauma."

Zexion nodded his head as he continued writing. Ienzo continued walking as he continued speaking to the two males. As they heard things from Ienzo, iuengxvere was teasing Serena about the hickey that was on her neck.

"...c'mon you can't tell me you enjoyed that last night. I heard you and my gosh you sounded like you had a lot of fun."

Serena's face was bright red, "I did...I just don't know how long he and I will last."

"He's been friends with you for how long?"

"Uh...T-Ten years."

"Then you can pretty much assume that until both of you die you'll have him beside you. He seems to love you a lot Serena."

"I hope you're right, I don't want to lose him. H-He's the only thing I have left."

"You won't. Now can you tell me how this all started?"

"You mean the war and how I came to be disowned?"

"Mhm."

Serena took a deep breath. "Not now, I need to get you to where the empress is."

"Okay."

As the trio were going to their designated places Arixnas woke up immediately as Vexen wasn't in the room. She saw that needles were in her and that she was strapped down. She struggled against the bounds as she did so Marluxia came into the room and chuckled as he saw the brunette trying to get out of the bounds.

"Calm yourself Arixnas, you will harm yourself if you keep that up."

"Where the hell am I and where's my sister?!"

"You're in Vexen's lab as your sister is on a mission with Zexion and Demyx at the moment."

"Get me the hell out of these now!"

He did and she went straight to Saix to see where her sister went with Zexion and Demyx. After getting the information she needed from the male she used a dark portal to trace where her sister was. She ended up falling on top of her sister as she went through the portal.

"Ouch! What the hell- SISSY!" Iuengxvere said first in annoyance before being happy to see her sister

she hugged Arxinas and smothered her face. She laughed as she hugged her sister back before she spotted a girl who was just like her.

"Well...isn't this strange."

Serena nodded her head. "I agree. May I ask how you are able to do that?"

"What fall on my sis by a black portal?"

She nodded her head again.

She held her cloak a bit. "Wearing this gives me the ability to use darkness at will. Doing so can make me go anywhere I wish."

"I see. May I ask you a request?"

"Sure thing."

"Can you be me? You need to get to the room at the end of the hall but if I go there now I'll most likely burst into tears. I do not want that."

Arxinas smirked "Sure. Keep out of sight."

"My name is Serena by the way."

"Arxinas."

The two changed clothes and Arxinas walked with Iuengxvere beside her, who was beaming happily smiling like a cheshire cat.

"What the hell is with the stupid grin?"

"This world is a parallel of what we know. That girl was you, ya'know."

"I know."

"She's with Zexion's parallel self."

That made her freeze. "He's my superior nothing more."

"That's not how he see's it. He likes you, he's been worried about you just passed out in a coma sis."

"Tch, we can't feel anything. Don't get mixed up sis." She said before she walked on once more.

"You're just in denial."

"I'm being literal."

They were quiet with one another until they were stopped by two females. One had black and red hair as the other had dark red hair.

"Serena you know you cannot see the empress without being summoned. Begone."

"Really? what makes you think that I'll listen to two people who have disgraced themselves worse than I had? Sure my virginity was taken by the man I love but at least I can say I enjoy what happened to me because it happened to me willingly. What happened with you two was a total joke and made you two seem desperate. I bet you two forced yourselves on Dilan and Even." Arxinas said with her arms crossed

The two females looked to her in utter shock before they frowned. "We were framed to do it by mom." The black haired female said sadly

"Yeah well I was kidnapped and was tortured until Ienzo was appointed to take care of me."

Neither girl spoke but Iuengxvere looked to her sister impressed and in shock. The girls moved to the side and she walked dragging her sister behind her as she did so. Once they got closer to the throne they both saw the female in front of them being surrounded by a dark aura.

"You dare come here unannounced you useless girl?! I guess I will have to kill you just to rid myself of you!" The female in front of them said as she got a sword from beside her and rose it up to the sky summoning a knight heartless that swallowed the female empowering it as it stared at them.

"Stay back sis, I got this." Arxinas said seriously as she summoned her sword.

"Like hell you are! I'm not letting you go back in a coma again! I have to help you some-how!"

Iuengxvere got the heartless attention as she did Arxinas jumped up and went straight for its head and placed her blade through the middle of its skull and sliced all the way down to the middle which only made it so there were two miniature ones.

"Ah fuck!"


	7. Saix

**_A/n: I don't own anything but my oc and idea_**

[Chapter Seven: Saix]

With Zexion and Demyx they were dealing with the same problem with the one that was possessing the king. Zexion had to make himself be like Ienzo just to get in, for some odd reason he had blurted out information he hadn't ever known. He had no idea what was going on and it was some-what scaring him as well.

It wasn't until Demyx found a weak spot within the heartless that it was destroyed and the king was lying on the ground passed out cold. He then changed clothes with Ienzo once more as he dragged Demyx to the female's side as they jumped over the Mecha Machines just to get over to the other side. They dropped down through a window only to freeze to see Arxinas there.

"Sis go left and cut it off!" Arxinas yelled from above one of the clones.

"Got it!" Iuengxvere said as she rushed over.

"Alright on the count of three." Arxinas yelled

"One!...Two!...Three!" They said together before they attacked both of the clones at ones making it disappear and the queen be on the ground knocked out just like the king was.

Once Arxinas was on he floor she was tackled to the floor by her sister. "Don't scare me like that! I swore you were going to get yourself killed!"

Arxinas sighed. "I know what I was doing. I've got a good teacher. Now c'mon we gotta find the other you and knock sense into her."

She got up and nodded her head. The two of them stood up as their weapons disappeared; Arxinas's sword and Iuengxvere's bow.

"Arixnas...is that really you?" Zexion asked curiously

Arxinas looked to him and nodded her head. "Hello VI, Sorry if I made you concerned at all...if you ever did anyways."

He went up to her quietly before he stared at her for a moment making her feel really awkward before he hit her upside the head with his book. She whined as she rubbed her head.

"Owwie! Why did you do that for?!" She whined

"For worrying me, do you have any idea how much having you as a student has affected me Arxinas?!" Zexion said as he glared at her

She looked to him confused. " You were were worried about me?"

He sighed as he looked to Iuengxvere and Demyx. "Get going, find the princess and knock sense into her."

The two left with a nod after Iuengxvere smirked at her sister. She knew why Zexion wanted them to leave. She left with Demyx and hoped really badly that Zexion was telling the truth about what he had said about Demyx. Once the two were gone Zexion rubbed between his eyes.

"You really are a moron, you still have a lot to learn Arxinas, just because you're sister is now part of the organization doesn't mean that you have to do everything on your own." Zexion said as he cupped her face in his hand as he made her stare straight into his indigo eyes.

Her face went bright red as she felt how close they were to one another. "S-So what should I do?"

"Let me help you, you aren't the only one who is being sent on those missions. Even if they are just recon missions."

"O-Okay...I-I will from now on. I-I'm very sorry."

"I'll need more than just a simple apology from you Arixnas, after this mission is over you are to report to the library do you hear me?"

"Y-Yes Zexion...I-I understand"

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her even closer to him before he kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widen a bit in shock as he pushed her up against the wall that was right behind her with his hands on either side of her on the wall. He didn't want to risk not having the chance to kiss her when he had the chance to.

Even though Arxinas felt something whenever she was around the cloak schemer, she always thought that it was him toying with her because of his name. But now feeling the same way as she did while he kissed her, she knew that he wasn't trying to mess with her head. She kissed him back as her hands went from his chest up to around his neck pulling him closer to her.

"Are you sure you want me to go to the library when we get done Zexion?" Arxinas asked curiously with a smirk

"...Fine, you better be in your room within ten minutes after being dismissed from Xemnas, I'm not done with you yet Arixnas." He said softly to her

She nodded her head and the two of them quickly went searching for Demyx and Iuengxvere which wasn't hard after Zexion found their scents. They rushed to where the two were only to see that they were dealing with shadow's and large bodies that were surrounding the princess who was in tears.

Zexion looked to Arxinas. "Get to Guenivere and get her out of here."

She nodded her head. "Alright, I'll take her to her sister."

The two then split up then and Arixnas took her sword out once more and slashed through anything that got in her way until she got to the princess. When she saw Arixnas she stopped crying.

"R-Rena?"

"Not quiet, but close enough. C'mon I'm getting you out of here." Arixnas said as she held her hand out to the princess.

The Princess took her hand instantly and the two of them left as Arxinas made sure that nothing touched the princess. Once out of the room Arxinas picked up the princess and threw her over her shoulder and rushed to the room where Serena was talking with Ienzo. Ienzo was shocked to see a female like his love carrying the princess but said nothing as Arixnas threw the princess as Serena.

"Here have your sister. Keep her from trouble, I know you can do it. Don't let anyone but that sexy ass man boss you around." Arxinas said as she pointed to Ienzo

Serena blushed as she looked between the two as she held her sister in her arms. Ienzo also blushed as he averted his eyes from Arixnas.

"Oh don't you two even start. Do you two have any idea how much I've seen of you two's lives when I was in a coma?"

They were both silent as they looked to one another then to her.

"About all your damn lives together. I even saw through Serena's eyes what happened last night, you two acting like this now makes me wonder just how scattered brain you two really are around one another. Especially since its obvious that you two really love one another."

"Its the same reason why you never once told me about your crush on me Arixnas. Get your cloak back, we're leaving." Zexion said from behind her

Serena and Arxinas changed clothes which made both Ienzo and Zexion blushed which didn't faze either girl. Arxinas then tackled Zexion and grinned at him. "Alright you perv, I'm ready to go."

He said nothing as he pushed her off of him and pulled her by her wrist out to where Demyx and Iuengxvere were waiting. Once they arrived back to the castle that never was, the four of them went to Xemnas were they reported what had happened. All but Arxinas were dismissed as Xemnas questioned her about what had happened with her in her coma. She had told him what she knew and was told to keep on alert if she felt a change within her.


	8. Axel

**_A/n:I don't own anything but my ocs and idea. Plus the world of Vera. That's all my doing cause I be inventive ^^_**

[Chapter eight: Axel]

With that she was dismissed and she went straight to her room, where she went face first into her bed after she took her cloak off of her leaving her in just her bra and jeans as she kicked her boots off of her feet. She soon felt Zexion on top of her as he kissed her neck softly. "What did the superior want with you?" He asked softly to her

"He asked about why I had my coma and what happened when I was in and afterwards. He thinks that I'm linked to the me in that world...so I gotta keep myself sharp with that." She said before she moaned as she felt Zexion kissing her neck at her weak spot as his hands undid her bra.

He pulled her up enough to take it off of her before his hands went straight to her breasts as he pressed himself against her. "Tell me did you ever see what Ienzo did to Serena?"

"I saw, felt and heard everything it was like I was her."

"How did it feel to be under him?"

"I think you can do better than him, so don't even go there with me." She said as she felt one of his hands undo her pants

"Are you sure about that Arxinas?" He asked as his hand moved into her pants to between her legs rubbing her as hard as he could as he spoke

"A-Ah! Z-Zexion!" Arxinas moaned as she held on to the bed underneath her.

"I'll take that as a yes. Lets test that theory of yours out shall we?" Zexion whispered to her softly

He then pulled her pants off of her as well as her panties before he turned her to her back was on the bed. He then kissed her again as he saw the blush on her face seeing him without his cloak on. He knew what he was going to do to the young brunette and wasn't going to take more time out of being able to touch her just to wear one thing that would get in the way of it. He took his gloves off of his hands before he was turned over and he felt her hands go down his chest and to his pants where she undid them.

She pulled them off along with his boxers before her hands moved against his shaft making him moan out from the sudden movement from her. He held on to the bed tightly as he felt not only her hands but her mouth and tongue against his shaft. The faster she went the more he moaned, he didn't understand how her touch could make it unbearable for him to breath, but it did. Zexion placed one of his hands into her short brown hair as he made her take more of him into her warm mouth as her name came out of his mouth in a ragged chant of want and need. He didn't understand how come she could make him feel so good when they shouldn't be able to feel such things from one another.

Being in such a way with her was only supposed to be an experiment as to what was real and what wasn't. Obviously feeling pleasure was in fact real, he wasn't all that sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing yet. He had yet to know what it was like to actually be inside the young brunette with her under him. Just the sheer thought of having her under him and how tight she might be made him come inside of her mouth. He let go of her as she looked to him as she licked her lips. Seeing the pure lust-filled look in her eyes made him blush a bit as he saw her take her panties off and move closer to him. He snapped out of it as he realized what she was going to do.

He pushed her back down as he went straight for her breasts taking one of them in his mouth as he brushed three of his finger against her already wet womanhood. He could hear her whining from the lack of him touching her so he pushed two of his fingers inside of her making her eyes widen as she moaned loudly as she held on to the bed tightly.

"Z-Zexion!"

He smirked as he continued to move his fingers first slowly then gradually faster and harder as she felt not only his fingers pleasuring her body but his tongue and lips against her breast. He wanted her to know what he felt when he had her fingers and mouth on his member. After a few minutes of fingering her with two of his fingers he felt her womanhood tighten around his fingers before she screamed out his name.

He pulled his fingers out of her before he licked his fingers, he was surprised at the taste that came from inside of her. He saw how the climax left her and he smirked at her before he moved himself lower before he licked the inside of her. She whined as she felt his tongue inside of her, she tried to move away from him but he wouldn't allow her to as he held on to her waist and pulled her back into him as he stuck more of his tongue inside of her as he heard her moaning once more.

He couldn't help himself but to make her orgasm once more as his tongue constantly over the weak points in her body. As she orgasmed once more he pulled away from her and moved into her making her hiss out in pain as she held on to the bed tightly.

"W-Well..T-That's one way to lose my virginity." Arxinas stuttered out as she looked up at Zexion

He pressed his forehead against hers. "I apologize, I didn't know it would have harmed you."

"Its okay, I didn't expect you to go so fast. T-That's all." Arxinas blushed as she looked up at him.

"Will you be okay now?" Zexion asked concerned

"Yes, go ahead and move."

He gave her a small smile before his hands took her soft pale one's and held them on either side of her head as he kissed her softly on the lips. He knew he couldn't say that he loved her, he shouldn't be able to do so, but it was what he felt for the brunette female. He slowly began to move in and out of her body until she didn't show signs of being harmed anymore. He then went slightly faster and harder, all while hearing her moan his name. He didn't like that she was being so quiet so he pulled one of her legs over his shoulder as he moved harder and faster into her.

Which drastically changed the octave of how she said his name. He could feel her tighten around him once more and he pushed himself deeper and harder into her making her scream louder as her body arched up into his. The more he made her scream the tighter she got around him. He didn't know if he would last anymore than he already was, but he could instantly tell that she wasn't going to last any longer than him.

So he made sure that he hit her weak spot each and every time he went inside of her until he felt her come on him. Feeling her against him triggered himself inside of her, he knew it wouldn't do any harm for him to have done so. So it didn't alarm him to pull out of her at first. He collapsed on top of her as he felt the energy inside of him deplete to nothing. He panted against her as he closed his eyes. He hadn't every felt so tired before, so taking into consideration that something like sexual intercourse made him feel that way he knew how to solve his insomnia problem that he has had for years.

He fell asleep on top of her, when Arxinas knew that he was asleep she slipped from under him and dressed herself before she took a shower. She got new clothes on and she walked around the castle. She saw that her sister wasn't around and went to find her only to hear her and Demyx in her room. She covered her ears as she went past the dorm room. She went to the wreck room only to find Luxord messing with his cards.

"Hello Arxinas, how has the others been treating you?" He asked curiously

"Eh, alright I guess. But I don't understand a few of them though." She said as she sat across from him.

He stopped messing with his cards as he placed them down. "None of us can really comprehend anothers motives remember that."

"Oh I know, so how about we play a game to past the time?"

"Sure thing, what do you bet Arxinas?" Luxord asked curiously

She placed down the moon shard. "This, I've had it since being turned to what I am now. I think it still works but I have no idea how."

"Interesting, I've never seen anything like it before. My bet will be the reasoning behind a certain numbers infatuation with you." Luxord said seriously as he placed a folder on the table with the number VI on it.

Her eyes widen before they narrowed at him. "Alright now I'm defiantly game Luxord. What game do we play?"

"My personal favorite...Rummy."

"Alright then, I haven't played that in a long time."

The two played for hours not realizing they had a small crowd that had formed around them. One of the people around them was Zexion. He had wondered where she had gone off to only to find her playing some game with Luxord. He didn't understand why she had left him face first into her bed naked but he was going to get answers out of her after the stupid game they played. Which with how they played it was taking a very long time because neither made sloppy moves that could be played off by the other.

Arxinas only had two cards as Luxord had three. Arxinas had a good poker face and had placed down the 6's, King's, Queen's, 10's and the ace's. On her turn she took from the deck itself and smirked. She placed it down before she leaned back. "Rummy Luxord."

"What?! No way could I have lost!"

"Look at your side and look at my own."

He sighed and he smiled. "Well you won fair and square. The folder is yours as promised."

She got up and took the moon shard back plus she took the folder. She then went up to Luxord and patted his shoulder. "Maybe next time."

She then left with the folder before she began reading it over.

|To: Zexion VI Cloak Schemer

Subject: Arxinas XIIII Truth bringer

Object: get close enough to see if emotions still dwells within subject, if subject shows emotions eliminate immediately.|

She read more of the words written by Saix to Zexion only to teleport to her room and toss the folder to the desk. She then wrote a letter to Zexion and her sister before she left. She got the moon shard from her pocket before she frowned. "I hope this works still."

She then left without her organization jacket on. Instead she wore a purple t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. She used the shard the same way she did at first before and as she held on to it, it sprang her to a place she hadn't ever seen before. But she could sense the darkness of the place.

' _come to me child, come to me to be stronger...better than before._ '


	9. Demyx

[Chapter nine: Demyx]

While Arxinas ran from the organization and her fears; her younger sister Iuengxvere was roaming around the castle only to stop when she overheard in one of the rooms three males speaking.

" _So you're not going to pursue her? I would have thought that you would; for obvious reasons."_

" _You never should have let things get this way Zexion, there has to be some way for you to find her. Especially since her sister will find out. Then again...you never were one to let anyone get close to you. Yet you let one measly girl get the best of you and for what?"_

" _Both of you have no idea what's going on! Especially since Arxinas left this stupid note saying she'd never return no matter what anyone did or said. She wrote that she'd rather die than ever see me again. I fear what will happen to her, what world she must be stuck on."_

Iuengxvere came into the room and crossed her arms only to see Demyx, Axel and Zexion sitting around a table while in front of Zexion was a piece of paper. She went up to the table and slipped the paper from the table, she placed it up so she could actually read it before reading it.

" _To VI and my dearest younger sister,_

 _I must apologize for this very disgraceful goodbye to you both. But I have been given in a strange circumstance information on something that I do not wish to go through with. For that reason, to save myself and yours as well I am departing myself from this place and to the two of you. VI you could never love me and I know what we did was an experiment that you went overboard on, like teacher like student. Dearest sister, please don't be upset with me this is for your own good. I know you'll find your own friends and go from there on your own. Live your life as you are to the fullest until there is no more to be done. If and when fate choses I will see you again Iuengxvere please take care of yourself and don't worry about me. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself._

 _XIV"_

Iuengxvere tried her best not to rip the paper in mini pieces, she looked up to Zexion and glared harshly at him. "What 'experiment' did you do with my sister that made her leave?! She _trusted and loved you!_ " She said sadly

"That _was_ the experiment, to see how far she'd go for it. Because she has well...I know what papers she found no thanks to Xigbar giving them to Luxord and Luxord betting them against her with odds in her favor. He _let_ her win the game so she'd know what I've been trying to keep from her-"Zexion said before he was pulled out of the chair he was in and glared at.

"You _WILL_ get my sister back and you _WILL_ apologize to her! I know you can track scents, you've been around her the longest so you'll be able to find her better than anyone!" Iuengxvere growled harshly

Axel and Demyx both looked amused at the young brunette female who was holding up their superior number. Zexion looked to her sadly and held on to her wrist with both of his hands.

"Please...Let me go. If I could I would find her. The information given to her was false anyways but she'd never believe in me even if I would to have find her. She believes me to be someone that has betrayed her trust." Zexion said sadly

"Which is why you are to go with other trustworthy people here and get her back. I have told Xemnas of the schemes that Xigbar and Luxord have done his is most displeased at what has come to pass." Saix said from the doorway

Iuengxvere dropped Zexion and looked to Saix. "Who is he taking with him?"

"You for starters as well as the two that started the mess to begin with. They knew that she trusted them foolishly, so they are to make up for their wrong doings by getting her back. There's only one place she could have gone and it's right outside." Saix said as he pointed out of a window

She rushed towards the window only to see that there was a black and purple glow around a planet not far from where they were, she felt a bit of hope finding her sister seeing it. She looked back to Saix sadly. "Are you sure that it is where she resides or is it just a small hunch that you have?"

"Let's just say for time sakes the latter of the two. Now, the four of you must go before it's too late." Saix said seriously "The other two are already waiting at the entrance to the castle for the two of you."

Iuengxvere bolted out wanting to find her sister as soon as possible as Zexion got up dusting himself off. "Are you sure that doing this will make her want to come back?"

"After what Luxord and Xigbar have been told, she has no other choice in the matter or her entire being is on the line." Saix said before he left.

Zexion sighed before he left, he didn't want to deal with an emotional woman, but it's what he knew he had to for the sake of some woman. When the four of them got to the planet all they ever saw were heartless everywhere of different variations, Zexion called out to the lower number only to get nothing, he couldn't sense her anywhere.

He had high doubts of the young brunette female being there to begin with. With half of a day gone by the four of them stopped before Iuengxvere looked around. "Why would my sis be here? It wouldn't be like her to be in a world that would literally kill her. Especially without the cloak on."

"So what now? We can't go back until we've patched things up with that crazy woman." Xigbar asked

"Crazy huh? I wouldn't call her crazy but if you're looking for a woman with brown hair and eyes I can tell you where she is...for a price." A raven haired male said as he came out of the dark fog that was all around them.

"Who are you?!" Iuengxvere said getting defensive with her bow out.

"My name is Prince Joel of darkness my lady, no need to have your weapon out I assure you I mean no harm to you or any of your friends. You're looking for a woman named Arxinas yes? I can show you where she went and from there you may go on your merry way." He said as he bowed to them with a smile

Zexion narrowed his eyes at him. "Okay...I'll bite, where is she?"

Joel chuckled as his golden eyes shined through the fog around them. "Lady Arxinas is currently in the forest of darkness weeding out the pests that constantly cause trouble around these parts as a favor four my dearest mother and father. Of course she'll just end up dying without the right amount of help but her efforts have been known."

"I'm _not_ letting my sister die! Show me just where she is _right now!_ " Iuengxvere growled angered

Joel smirked. "Very well my lady follow me."

"Wait Iuengxvere!" Zexion said holding his hand out to her but she had already left which made him sigh "Shit.."

Xigbar laughed. "Well, looks like we're following the pretty boy for a bit huh?"

"Shut up and just go we need to keep an eye on her, she's not that experience in things like this." Zexion said before he rushed after the young brunette female.

When the three males finally caught up with Joel and Iuengxvere, they saw a large forest of dead trees with a very thick layer of fog around it. Joel then looked to all of them. "This is where we part. I wish you all the best in finding your friend." Joel said before he walked off

Iuengxvere didn't wait for Zexion, she bolted in and she ignored Zexion telling her to stop. She kept her eyes and ears out for her elder sister, panicking over the fact that her sister may be dead. She soon stopped when she saw her sister fighting with her weapon in hand, scars all over her body.

Iuengxvere got her bow from her side and she helped her sister out as the males soon caught up and saw the two females working together without even talking to one another keeping back to back with one another. Zexion saw the amount of scars on Arxinas and knew that if he would have been more open with her; she wouldn't have those scars on her.


	10. Luxord

[Chapter ten: Luxord]

By the time all of the strange heartless were gone Arxinas had passed out. Her sister's eyes widen in utter shock before seeing Zexion catching her. He looked down to the young female sadly before carrying her within his arms.

"I shouldn't have ever gotten so close to her."

"Don't feel so guilty, you're not the one who's getting punished if she's not placed back in the castle. _We_ are." Luxord said with his arms crossed. "It's a strange course in fate if I do say so myself. You lucked out of it Zexion."

"Oh shush with your luck and bull crap. No one's got time for that, we need to get my sis home and get her cloak back on her before something really bad happens to her." Iuengxvere said seriously as she looked to Luxord

"Very well, so what will happen now?" Luxord asked

"We get her off of this damn planet and get her to see that once she's in the organization, she can never leave it." Zexion said as he looked down to the brunette female in his arms.

Xigbar made the portal to the castle before Zexion went to Vexen about Arxinas as the other three were told to wait to see what would happen with her. Which within time they were able to see her, just they were outside of a concealed box that she was placed within.

"Sissy...What's happened with you?" Iuengxvere said sadly

"You don't want to know Iuengxvere...just...Just don't get close to anyone alright?"

"What's your definition of _close_?" She said weakly

Arxinas's eyes closed as she sighed. "Who?"

"Guess."

"You're an idiot, he's just going to use you. Just like VI had to me."

"That's not true...he never used you. The papers you read were fake papers I made." Xigbar said sadly

Arxinas glared at the male before her. " _What the hell did you just say?!_ "

"They were fake, not real. Both of us did it to see just what you'd do to in return. We hadn't thought of you leaving and our existence being on the line." Luxord stated

Arxinas threw dark power at the glass that separated them hitting where the two males stood as they both backed away from her. "Well that's new." Xigbar noted

" _SHUT UP! LEAVE ME BE OR I'LL KILL YOU!_ " Arxinas yelled in a dark tone

She then began to pace around as she did Zexion came by and sighed. "Why is she pacing around like a madwoman and the glass is cracked?"

Iuengxvere smirked a little as she pointed to the two males beside her, Zexion narrowed his eyes. "What did you two say?"

"Just the truth, which she seemed to not take so lightly." Luxord said with a sigh

Zexion looked to her with a frown. "You need to calm yourself or you're never going to get out of this prison Arxinas, one you are calm you can do whatever you want." Zexion said sincerely

"I wouldn't be in the state if you'd just be honest from the start! You _knew_ that something like this would happen! yet!...YET YOU LET IT!" Arxinas said annoyed before she slammed her gloved hands against the glass shattering it.

"Everyone back up, she's highly dangerous right now. There's no telling what she-" Zexion said before Zexion was tackled down and placed into a black portal which closed after they both fell in.

Iuengxvere sighed and closed her eyes. "My sister isn't a madwoman, she had the eyes of someone who was lusted not insanity. Zexion better hope he can keep up with her or she'll end up going to someone who can."

"So why did she crack the glass?" Luxord asked curiously

"Easily, you two made her thoughts run to a place that obviously made her mind and body think that the person she cared for..well didn't, when it craved the attention and affection from said person. After all the time they've spent together she's no doubt held in what she's felt for him and with him placing out the fact that he wanted that connection with her well." She said before she shook her head.

"We're not going to see them any time soon...are we?" Xigbar asked curiously

"Nope, not unless you want to be around a hormonal female that'll be eye-fucking Zexion twenty-four seven." Iuengxvere said shaking her head

"Do you believe she'll forgive us?" Xigbar asked

"After her body calms down...yes. But now...not so much. I know her better than anyone else. Arxinas will be just fine and herself again once she has a bit of a release."

Both males left after getting that information and Iuengxvere sighed out and went to see if she was right. She went to the dorms only to go past Zexion's room to hear not only the sound of her elder sister but Zexion as well. She smiled a bit before she went to spend time with the water taction.


	11. Marluxia

[Chapter eleven: Marluxia]

When Zexion was placed through the dark corridor he found himself in his room pinned to his bed with the brunette female on top of him. Her eyes showed that of intense lust which he hadn't ever seen before. He looked to her sadly. "What are you trying to achieve here Arxinas?"

"I was never insane, I never wanted to harm anyone...I just...I…" She said before she looked away from him sadly

"Look at me Arxinas, tell me what is on your mind." Zexion said seriously

"Being in that fog for so long, it wasn't lingering darkness...it was lustful powder, those 'heartless' weren't heartless, they were lust monsters after those who had recently went through with it. I didn't expect to see you or my sister there. But because you all were there...I tried my best not to get close to you or my sister, Luxord and Xigbar would have seen more of me than I ever wanted them too." She said sadly before she got up as she let go of him.

She walked to the door. "But you don't seem to trust me or the words I speak. So I'll go back since I've said all that I've wanted to you without those stupid monitors around."

Her tone sounded slightly down before she placed her hand out to make a dark corridor only for her to be pulled back onto his bed as he captured her lips against his own as he undid her cloak and pants enough to slip his fingers inside of her.

"Is this what you want Arxinas? Tell me the truth? Did you want me to touch you like this?" He whispered softly to her

"I...Z-Zexion!"

"I'll take that as a yes, don't hold yourself back from me." He said softly against her lips before he made it so she was back first against his bed

She whimpered out from the loss of his fingers only to see him smirk at her. "Aww don't look at me like that Arxinas you'll feel it again soon, just have patience with me. I want to hear something from you before I strip you."

"If you want me to say what I think you want me to say, we _can't_ feel that emotion, so why waste my breath on it?"

"Then what do you call what's between us?" Zexion asked curiously

"Two curious lust filled teenagers, nothing more-nothing less. What you really think that I'd ever 'love' you? Zexion we can't feel emotions like that, the feelings we feel are illusions our mind makes up to fill the void that the darkness brings. We can't-" She said before he shut her up with his lips.

He kept her lips occupied as he stripped both of them of their clothes, he then moved into her making her moan into the kiss as she moved one of her arms around his neck as the other was through his hair. He kept a somewhat slow pace until he knew that she'd be fine, which then he was less gentle with her body, he pushed her into his bed as he groaned against her lips.

"This isn't just some form of lust, I love you, I have for a while. Knowing just how quiet you were, how obedient you had become. It made me happy to know that you weren't going to run off, what really caught my eye was when your hood got off of your head." Zexion whispered to her as he grabbed one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist as he pushed himself deeply into her getting her to scream his name as he did so.

"You look so beautiful without it over your face, I was so happy-so to speak, when you kept it off of you. Then when you spoke, I enjoy hearing your voice Arxinas, I love hearing you say my name. I'm not going to apologize for getting addicted to seeing your beautiful face...Rina." He whispered to her

Her brown eyes widen as she heard him speak a name she hadn't heard in such a long time. "H-How…"

"Don't you think I look familiar to you? Or has darkness clouded your memory that bad?" Zexion asked as he stopped and looked down at her with a smile

She moved his hair from the side of his face and she quickly moved her hand before she teared up placing her hands over her face. "Y-You're...shit….no wonder I feel like I know you...Ienzo…"

He grinned at her before he moved her hands from her face and kissed her. "Now you're thinking, so tell me; why did you leave? Why didn't you confront me instead?"

"I was scared...Scared of being denied the information that I sought from you. I didn't want things to go bad between us." She said sadly

"It'll be alright Arxinas, everything will be just fine as long as you are willing to place the effort to finally open up to me." He said softly to her

"O-Of course. Please...C-Can we continue?"

"As long as I hear it from you." He said with a smile

She rolled her eyes. "You are a persistent man Zexion….gosh. I love you Zexion." She said before kissing him on the lips.

Happy with hearing it finally from her he kissed her back as he moved himself into her harder and faster, taking her body in ways that she didn't think he'd ever do so. It made her realize just how much he really did love her. She only hoped it wouldn't be used against her in any way shape or form.


	12. Larxene

[Chapter twelve: Larxene]

While the couple slept Arxinas 'dreamt' of the life she had before darkness came and took everything away from her. _She was only six years old and she was walking around aimlessly with her younger five year old sister who wouldn't leave her alone for anything. So the two of them were roaming around Radient Garden until one time Guenivere; her younger sister went to chase a butterfly around. Sarina; her someone's name didn't notice that her sister had gone and left her._

 _She cried as she called out for her sister only to feel a hand on her shoulder not long afterwards. She looked behind her only to see someone she hadn't known before; it was a male with indigo hair and blue eyes. She sniffled as she looked to him._

 _"_ _W-Who are you?"_

 _"_ _Ienzo, you?"_

 _"_ _S-Sarina...Rina for short though. Big name hard to pronounce. H-Have you seen a little girl no bigger than me around?" She asked concerned_

 _"_ _Mhm, let me show you." Ienzo said as he held his hand out to her._

 _With her brown eyes light up she went with Ienzo holding his hand the entire time, she liked the feeling of his hand with hers. They soon got to a large field of flowers where they saw Guenivere catching strange leaves from the trees. Sarina happily thanked Ienzo before she went to her sister to yell at her for rushing off._

 _Afterwards she played with not only Guenivere, but Ienzo as well until Even came by and took off with Ienzo. Of course seeing the two females he bent down towards them._

 _"_ _Do you two have a home?" He asked curiously_

 _They both shook their heads no, they had ran from their home after they saw the unverse come for their family. The two of them had been living on the streets for a while, when Even realized that the two kids had nowhere to go he took them with Ienzo and him to Ansems manor where he introduced the two females to Ansem and even had them bathed and dressed in different clothes. After that day they spent their days being around Ienzo until Ienzo took off out of the manor once more with Sarina, she was confused on why until he got to a stone building._

 _He knocked on the door before he left her there, she was confused still until she saw an elder male wearing all blue. "Oh it's just a child. I've been waiting for you child. Come in. What's your name?"_

 _"_ _S-Sarina...W-where am I...and who are you?"_

 _"_ _This is the central part of the town my dear, as for who I am? Well my name is Merlin. I'm a magician." He said as he escorted her to a table_

 _"_ _Oohh."_

 _"_ _Now what can I do for you today?"_

 _"_ _I wanna go somewhere new with my little sissy. Somewhere we can finally be accepted and not be known as monsters." Sarina said sadly_

 _"_ _Monsters, no child can be called that. Easily put you are_ _just a child after all. But if that's what you wish I have the perfect thing for you."_

 _He got from the table and slid in front of her a small glass item that was blue, yellow and green in the shape of a crescent moon. "How much for it?"_

 _"_ _Nonsense, you don't need to pay me. I just hope it works for you."_

 _Her little brown eyes lit up before she grabbed it with both of her little hands. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"_

 _She left out after having lunch with Merlin, afterwards she went to find Ienzo but she couldn't. She only saw her younger sister crying, she went up to her and hugged her tightly. "It's alright, I'm here."_


	13. Roxas

[Chapter thirteen: Roxas]

When Arxinas woke up she felt her face only to feel tears going down her face. She wiped her eyes before she turned herself only to be face to face with Zexion's sleeping figure. She placed her right hand over the side of his face moving the hair that blocked the side of his face away before she brushed her thumb against his cheek softly.

Her thoughts immediately went to her dream, she knew that Zexion as a somebody had did what he had to keep her from danger. But it was too late, even back then he cared so much for her. She soon slipped her hand from his face before she moved herself closer to him and snuggled up against his chest once more. Being that close to Zexion, it made her feel like she was finally safe somewhere, finally made her feel like she belonged and was accepted by someone.

She soon felt one of his arms wrap around her body tightly. She opened her brown eyes only to see that Zexion had woken up. She smiled at him as she looked up to him. "Hey there sunshine." She said happily

"Well there's a first, Are you feeling any better from yesterday?" Zexion asked curiously

"Mhm, that I am. Thank you Zexion." She said contently as she lied her head against his chest

Zexion ran his hands through her hair softly before he made her back first against his bed. "Anything to see you be yourself once more. I don't want any harm to come to you, you know that don't you?"

She blushed a bit as she looked up at him. "Y-Yeah I do. Ever since we were little kids you've been like that."

Zexion smiled at her before he kissed her on the lips. "Of course, you're the only one I remember being around me as a child. Even back then I felt something for you...I just didn't know what it was, I'm glad now that I can finally figure it all out." Zexion said softly to her as he raised one of her legs over his waist as he slipped himself into her.

She gasped out at the contact at first before her brown eyes closed as she felt him go into her fully. Zexion then moved his hands up her body before he held her hands tightly within his own. "So long I've waited to see if you had gotten out or not, now knowing that you are here..that you know where we came from. I'm never letting you do anything without me, you understand that don't you?" Zexion said softly to her as he kissed her neck

Arxinas held on to Zexion's hands tightly as she moaned out, feeling Zexion move deeply and rough inside of her with each word he spoke to her. She didn't know what she had done to Zexion, but knowing that she had found a strange part of the male she knew so many years ago; or so it seemed, she was more than happy to be the one that he chose to save and befriend all those years ago.

"Z-Zexion...Zexion faster…"

'Say it to me, I want to hear it from you again." He whispered softly to her

"Sa..Sappy ass bastard...A-Ahn!" Arxisna whined before she moaned out as she felt him move just right inside of her.

"Like that didn't you? I'll make you feel even better if you say you love me. I want to hear you say it." Zexion whispered into her ear before kissing down her neck

The sheer feeling of his lips against her neck made her entire body shiver in delight as she held on to his hands tightly. "Z-Zexion….I...I love you."

"Louder, I want you to scream it for me." He groaned against her neck as he thrusted himself harder into her small body

"S-Shit! I...I love you Zexion!"

"You're not loud enough, Arxinas. Do you love me. Scream it for me, like you really mean it." Zexion groaned against her as he slipped his hands from hers as one of his hands instantly went to her hip as the other went to grasp the bed under her, keeping him steady so he wouldn't fall on top of the young woman he adored so much.

"F-Fuck me...I love you Zexion!" she screamed loudly

Zexion smirked as he was content with what he heard from her, he intentionally abused her weak spot, getting her to scream out his name repeatedly as he constantly thrusted himself into her. He knew after that day he wouldn't be able to see her so he was going to give her a day to remember while he was gone.

It wasn't long before he was able to get her to climax then climax with her soon afterwards. He then buried his face against the side of her neck. "Today is the last day you'll see me for a while."

"W-Why's that?"

"Xemnas is having me and a few others go to a new facility, apparently there are some things there that he wishes to have done. So we are going to do as we're told. I'll be back before you know it. So don't get too gloomy on me." Zexion said as he sat up

Arxinas gave him a small smile. "If it's a mission from Xemnas, then I'll be okay. Just please be careful."

"I will. We'll see each other very soon. Just you wait." Zexion said before he kissed her on the lips

After that day Arxinas just roamed around only to see just how quiet it was after Zexion and the others left. She went to find her little sister only to see that she wasn't anywhere to be found only to hear her and Demyx as she passed his room. Arxinas rolled her brown eyes before she sighed out. "So...he and I aren't the only ones who can't keep our hands from one another." She mumbled

She walked away from the rooms only to be stopped by Saix who had a mission for her, so she went to do it alone only to see that it was a recon mission for a deserted place. She wrote what she saw and drew what she could. Afterwards she left and came back only to see Axel; who she knew had left out with Zexion, Marlxuia, Vexen, Larxene and Leaxaus.

"Sorry kiddo, Zexion didn't make the cut." Axel said as he looked to her sadly

She frowned and averted her eyes. "It's fine...I'll be alright I just..I just hope he's in a better place now."

"Knowing that guy, probably. Don't sulk too much on it though alright?"

"Mhm...alright. Thank you for talking with me."


	14. Arxinas

[Chapter fourteen: Arxinas]

After hearing about the 'death' so to speak of Zexion, Arxinas wasn't all that enthusiastic about working at all. If anything she refused anything that dealt with working with Axel. She had a bit of suspicion as to what happened to Zexion; especially since it was _just_ Axel that came back, she overheard Axel and Saix speak one night that really pissed her off.

Hearing that Axel had taken care of traitors of the organization, pissed her off. Zexion _wasn't_ a traitor. But she couldn't do anything about it, instead she went on missions with Demyx to give him back up, she ended up getting herself killed in the end when she went face to face with Sora and his friends after seeing Demyx's and her own sister's death since they worked hand in hand with one another.

Even with all of her power; she couldn't do enough to make them pay for what they had done, when they came to the castle that never was. She ended up fading out, only to soon after wake up in a room she hadn't remembered being in at all. She sat up only to see a male that seemed familiar to her but she had no idea _why_ though.

"Good you're awake Sarina, I was hoping you'd be in better condition than those that came here before you. It seems Even and Dilan are still going through a hellish process. How do you feel?" He asked as he sat beside her.

 _Even, Dilan?_ She had no idea who anyone was, she looked to him confused before her head hurt and she leaned against him as memories began to sprout from deep within her mind. "I-Ienzo…"

"I'm right here Sarina, you're going to be alright." Ienzo said sincerely

"...You made a promise to me and you broke it."

"Oh that...Yes well there wasn't anything that I can do about that. But we're together now isn't that enough for you?"

She moved herself closer to him and nuzzled herself against him. "Only if you never leave me alone ever again. I hate what you did."

" I apologize, I promise you that I won't ever do that again." Ienzo said as he wrapped his arms around her "By the way...I haven't seen your younger sister. I have no idea if she came back or not."

"She's too naive, she wouldn't have. I assure you that much, as much as it saddens me to think that my sister was used in such a way. There's no way for her to return now." Sarina said sadly

Ienzo made her look up to him before he kissed her on the lips softly. "Don't you worry bout a thing, I will do what I can to fill the void inside of your heart as much as I can."

"I know Ienzo, and I am thankful for that. So where am I?"

"You are in the room that would have been Guenivere and yours had I not been told to keep you away from the laboratory." Ienzo said somberly

"Oh...we're in _that_ room...I see. No wonder I don't remember it. I wasn't in here for long. So, who else made it back?"

"Lea and Eleaus."

She sighed out. "Well, I hope things get better from here on out. No doubt this place is a mess huh?"

"It's in a bit of a disarray but I don't think it's anything I'm not used to. Do you think you can walk or are you still recovering?" Ienzo asked curiously

"I dunno. Let me see." She said as she moved away from him.

She sat up properly as he stood up only for her to attempt to get up only to fall towards him as her legs gave up on her. She held on to his arms tightly as she blushed looking to him. "S-Sorry."

"It's quite alright, it'll take you some time just to get yourself back to walking normally." Ienzo said before he held her by her hip and stood her up properly. "Let's try again, shall we?"

She nodded her head before she placed her hands into his only for him to slowly help her learn to walk again. She fell a few more times before she was able to walk normally once more. At that time Ienzo couldn't help but push her up against the wall and kiss her on the lips. Both of them instinctively kissed one another as she wrapped her arms around his neck and slipped one of her hands through his indigo hair.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. My body burns when I'm around you, like it yearns for yours." He said softly to her

"It's alright, mine does the same. Does this mean we were close before as well?"

"Maybe, it's a possibility if we both feel this way now. So how about we test this?"

Sarina grinned at him. "Sure, if you are up for it."

Sarina was soon picked up and placed upon the bed as he slipped off her skirt and blouse as he kissed her on the lips. She took his lab coat off of him as well as his shirt before moving her hands down his chest to his pants where she took his pants off of her. He then slipped her panties off of her as he slipped two fingers into her womanhood.

Ienzo enjoyed hearing her moan at the sudden contact, he smirked at her a little bit only to soon after place one of her breasts in his mouth grazing his teeth and tongue against it as he pushed his fingers faster and harder into her, earning more than simple moans out of the young brunette haired female. The sound of her voice made it hard for Ienzo to hold himself back any longer than he already had, he knew he was coming to his own limits.

He soon pulled away from her as he felt her release against his fingers. Sarina wanted to give him the same treatment that he gave her so she kneeled in front of him. Ienzo tried his best not to smirk or smile as he watched her every reaction, he only moved his body when he knew she needed him to. Otherwise he stayed completely still, he soon found himself leaning up against the wooden headboard of the bed as he kept his eyes on Sarina as he felt her move her hands against his member, before adding her mouth soon afterwards.

Ienzo's eyes widen slightly before they closed instantly soon afterwards. He didn't know how she knew how to pleasure him but it was something that he was quickly enjoying; he had to hold on to the bed on either side of him to keep himself grit his teeth before he found himself moaning her name as she was softly moaning against him, the sheer feeling made it almost impossible for him to hold on to her and move himself instead.

But Ienzo kept still the entire time. "S-Shit...Sarina, move faster. God you feel so amazing around me like that."

She did as he asked as he moaned even louder until she moved herself and used her shirt to cover herself so she wouldn't have it all over her. When she heard him panting she threw the shirt to the side before she crawled up Ienzo and kissed his cheek. "I didn't do too bad did I?"

Ienzo opened his eyes and he kissed her on the lips instantly as he pushed her down onto the bed as he lifted up one of her legs around his waist. "You didn't do bad at all, that was amazing Sarina. You didn't have to do that though."

She gave him a weak smile. "I wanted to do something for you though...It's the least that I could do for you."

"Don't worry about it. From here on out it'll be the two of us, no one will get between us."

Sarina got teary eyes as she smiled up at him. "I-Ienzo...O-Okay."

Ienzo then kissed her on the lips once more and pushed himself into her fully as he held her hands within his own. Once he was fully into her he groaned against her lips as he felt the immense amount of heat that came from her. He stayed put as he let go of one of her hands to brush the tears from her face. "It's okay, the pain should fade into the pleasure you felt before."

"Okay...Ienzo I trust you."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that, I'm going to move now. Let me know when the burning stops alright?"

"Mhm...O-okay Ienzo."

He slowly began to move out of her and back in, going as gently as he could in and out of her body. Sarina bit through the pain until it stopped after a bit of time, it was soon replaced by a lovely tingly feeling before the feeling of pleasure that she had felt washed over her body. She waited for Ienzo to move into her once more before she pushed him deeper into her making both of them moan out loudly.

"Fuck me...okay..shit I get it. Hold onto me, I don't want this to harm you." Ienzo groaned against her neck before he looked her in the eyes

She did as he asked slipping her arms around his neck before she held onto him tightly, after he knew she was securely holding on to him, he held on to her hip and the bed frame firmly as he slowly moved faster and harder into her. Going deeper each time he went inside of her small body. For every time that he went inside of her body his name left Sarina's lips in pure bliss making it hard for him not to do more to her small body. He found himself kissing down her neck before taking her other breast into his mouth as he kept the rhythm inside of her pushing her deeply into the bed. He felt one of her soft hands on his back as the other was intertwined with his hair.

"I-Ienzo...please...I...close…" Sarina said through her moans

"Let me hear you scream my name beautiful...I know you can do it." He whispered to her as he moved just deep enough into her to make her scream out

"IENZO!"

She tightened around him a bit too tightly and he groaned against her shoulder. He still needed more of her, he wasn't going to let her release without him. He had to make her see what he was doing, he nipped at her neck and kissed at it afterwards.

"Again beautiful, let me hear you scream again."

Once more she felt him go deep inside of her just right and her entire body was tightly pressed up against his. "F-Fuck! I-IENZO!"

"That's it...Just a bit more."

He repeatedly had her scream his name until they both came, he buried himself deeply inside of her as he couldn't help but kiss and mark her neck. Once he knew he could pull out of her he did and he lied beside her contently as he felt her snuggle up against him before they both fell asleep.


	15. Iuengxvere

[Chapter Fifteen: Iuengxvere]

 _A/n: I wish to make an announcement that this is the last chapter of this story. For those who've read this far thank you for taking time to read this ( even if you just skimmed read everything) it means alot to me ^ ^_

When Sarina woke up she realized that Ienzo was still beside her, she got herself dressed with clothes that were folded up waiting for her. She questioned how and why, but didn't want to end up with a headache in the end. Once she found out where she was lost memories of her past began to flood through her mind.

The place she called home, it no longer existed. What she knew, wasn't at all what she saw. Everything was gone, the house, the people she knew...everything. Instead she found a big hole and began walking around until she was stopped by a brunette male with a large sword wearing three belts over his waist.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Are you always rude to new people or is it just the ones who look like they are outsiders and monsters?" She asked coldly

The male placed his sword down and sighed. "It's not that, there are creatures around here that can harm the defenseless."

"If you're talking about the heartless, they wouldn't want me. But to answer your rudely asked questions. My name is Sarina, as for why I am here...I used to live around these parts as a child. I've recently just came back..so I figured I'd see how the place I used to live looked." Sarina said with a shrug

"So...you're part of the people that disappeared years ago with this world. No wonder I don't recognize you. Now that you know what's happened what will you do?"

"Obviously I'm not going to be around here, I'm going back to Ansem the wise's manor and being where I know I'll be accepted. I don't know who you are, but you have a foul way of treating women." Sarina said before she walked off without another word

Once she was gone out of sight the male sighed. "So...she was a goner too back then. No wonder I couldn't find her. To think she'd show up here _after_ everything calms down. Sarina, I wonder if she'll remember my face."

"Leon! What are you doing just standing there! C'mon we gotta patrol around!" Yuffie shouted from higher ground

"Alright, alright I'm coming." Leon said before he walked towards where Yuffie was.

When Sarina got back to the manor she saw a very frantic Ienzo only to see him stop when he saw her. His blue eyes froze and widen before he rushed towards her hugging her tightly. "Where did you go off too?!"

"I'm sorry, I just...I just wanted to see if my house was still around. But I was let down by that. Guess you have no other choice but to keep me here." Sarina said as she tilted her head to the side with a bit of a smile

Ienzo's hold on her was tightened as he gave her a slight glare; which to her looked adorable. "Don't you _dare_ leave without me around you! I…" He said before he sighed and calmed his face before frowning. "I don't want to lose you Sarina. I love you too much to lose you. Please don't ever do that to me again."

Sarina nodded her head before she kissed him on the lips. "I promise you that I won't. I love you too Ienzo, with all of my heart."

He was more than happy to hear the words come out of her and was relieved to hear that she wasn't going to run off on him anymore. So he let her go and he took her around before she ended up falling asleep on his lap as he was explaining some things to her. He smiled as he saw her asleep on him.

He carried her to bed and soon followed suit as he kept a tight hold on her waist, not wanting her to be anywhere without him. From then on the two of them were together but never spoke of marriage due to Ienzo's job. It kept him from taking part in something like that, but they did have a small family with a baby girl named Gwen in her sisters' honor.

 _ **A/n: I know this ending sucks ass, but I didn't know what to do with what I already wrote...so this is as good as it's gunna get. Ciao!**_


End file.
